prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alison's House
The DiLaurentis home is where Alison and Jason DiLaurentis lived with their parents before Alison went missing. Alison's body was unearthed in the backyard of their house, where the gazebo was being built, a year after her death. Alison's "death" prompts the DiLaurentises to move away from Rosewood, and Maya St. Germain and her family moved into the house. Jason eventually buys back the house and begins renovating it himself. In Season 4, Jessica DiLaurentis moves back into the house alone, without Jason after separating from her husband. The Hastings' residence is right next door to the DiLaurentis home which means they are neighbors. There have been conflicts between Spencer and Jason's parents over property lines in the past. Spencer's bedroom is visible from Ali's bedroom and vice versa. Season 4 reveals Alison is still alive, and she was pulled from the gazebo by Carla Grunwald. This means, someone else body was found in the backyard. Address: 29 Bridgewater Terrace Series |-|Season 1= Maya is creeped out by the Alison memorial paraphernalia that crops up all around the house as she is moving in. Maya also moved into what used to be Ali's room, she leaves Ali's things out front for garbage collection when clearing out her room. At the end of the episode, Alison's body is found buried in the backyard where the gazebo had been under construction the summer before. The St. Germains come across the body when undergoing outdoor construction of their own. Maya finds it difficult to feel at home after the discovery, but she and her family stay put. However, after Maya is sent away to reform school for her drug usage, the St. Germains leave Rosewood. It is revealed in flashbacks that Jason used to throw wild parties in the house when their parents were gone and in general used to smoke pot in his room with his friends. After Spencer finds the photograph of Alison on her computer that was taken from the perspective of Jason's house, she shows it to Jason, who confesses that he may have taken the picture the night Ali disappeared. He agrees that it could have been taken from the vantage point of his room, but as he was probably stoned that night, he doesn't recall taking the picture. |-|Season 2= Jason buys the house back with his endowment money. Spencer goes over one night to bring Jason brownies to welcome him back to the neighborhood; in some ways, she really goes to find out information, but Jason is cold to her. At the same time, a puppy is seen digging around the overturned earth in the front yard. At that moment, Spencer recalls how Alison used to take Jason's belongings and expertly hide them around their home. Alison's penchant for hoarding things is confirmed when Jason reports to Aria that Alison had hidden a box of old things under her floor boards, including a roll of film containing undeveloped pictures of Aria. Jason develops that film later in the makeshift dark room he has set up in his shed. One night, Mike tries to break into Jason's house when the lights are off and he thinks nobody is home. Just as he approaches the front door, Jason swings it open, surprising him, and catching him in the act of attempted burglary. A few days later, Spencer sees a figure walking inside Jason's home, so she asks him who is living with him, but he answers that he is in the house alone. That night Spencer looks out her window and sees Jason wallpapering the windows with newspaper; he later hires Toby to help him with construction in the yard, though it is unclear what the overall construction goal is. Mike tries to break into Jason's house one night when the lights are off, but Jason opens the door and catches Mike in the act. Eventually, Jason takes down the newspaper over the windows. (Over My Dead Body) In "I Must Confess," both Garrett and Peter are spied leaving the house by Toby, though at different times. Spencer wants to snoop around Jason's house in ''A Hot Piece of A ''because she doesn't believe he has been out of town all month. |-|Season 3= In "She's Better Now," Jason is seen here while looking at a punture wound on his side with Mona. In "What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted," Jason and Emily go to the house to get the key to Mr. DiLaurentis' apartment. They find the porch covered in whiskey bottles, courtesy of "A". |-|Season 4= In "'A' is for A-L-I-V-E," Jessica DiLaurentis moves back to Rosewood and into the house, while Jason is in South Carolina fixing up his Grandmother's house. Emily takes a basket her mother made for Jessica to welcome her back. Jessica asks Emily to help her bring some boxes into Alison's old bedroom containing all of Alison's belongings. Emily finds it odd that Jessica is setting up the bedroom as if Alison is alive. While in her room, Spencer looks out her window at Alison's old bedroom and much to her surprise, she sees Jessica staring gravely back at her. In '"Turn of the Shoe," Jessica talks to Hanna on the front lawn while she's gardening. Jessica takes Hanna on the porch to introduce her to Tippi, the parrot. In "Into the Deep," Red Coat is seen walking towards the DiLaurentis House at night. She waits until the lights go off in the house, and goes under the porch and unscrews a panel, leading to a secret place. She then enters. In "The Mirror Has Three Faces," Emily goes to stay with Jessica, since her house has been destroyed by "A." Jessica lets Emily stay in Alison's old bedroom, but Emily is uncomfortable knowing she has sleep there. Later, Jessica has a mechanic come over to fix her furnace. He tells her that there's something in the basement that she should go see. Jessica and Emily go downstairs and find a sleeping bag and trash - someone (Red Coat) had been secretly sleeping in the basement. Jessica believes the person probably left before Jason moved in. Emily looks up and sees a strange cluster of holes in the ceiling, and realizes that someone has been spying on them. In "Bring Down the Hoe," Emily, Aria and Spencer sneak into the basement to inspect the area where Red Coat had been sleeping, while Hanna is out shopping with Mrs. DiLaurentis. They find a button from Red Coat's trench coat. The girls suddenly hear someone come through the front door upstairs. Aria tries to look through the holes in the ceiling to see who it is. The person abruptly jabs knitting needles through the holes, almost stabbing Aria. The person is then heard going out the front door, leaving the girls frightened while huddled together. Known Residents Current/Deceased *Jessica DiLaurentis (currently living) *Jason DiLaurentis (prior to going to Virginia) *Alison DiLaurentis (prior to disappearance) *Kenneth DiLaurentis (formerly) Ex-Residents/Deceased *Maya St. Germain and her family (formerly) *Emily Fields (currently; temporarily) *Pam Fields (currently; temporarily) *Red Coat/A(temporarily; formerly) Continuity *In "The Perfect Storm," Emily's letter to Ali is addressed to 895 Holly Pl. Gallery File:DiLaurentis.jpg|Front Door 203 010.jpg|Jason manually renovating the front yard 203 011.jpg|Jason stands in front of the porch and invites Toby inside... PLL209-00976.jpg|Jason's dark room PLL202-0575.jpg|Front yard picnic Screen-Shot-2011-10-20-at-5.57.04-PM.png|Alison's room tumblr_m0t1nlX8RE1rrt6w8o1_250.png|Alison's room tumblr_m0t1nlX8RE1rrt6w8o2_250.png|Alison's room 120307061144297521.jpg|Ali talking to Jason in her room Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-20h19m47s206.png|Holes in the ceiling DiLaurentis House inside.jpg|Inside of the house Navigational Category:Private Residences Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Locations Category:Book character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2